The Painting
by Lucreace
Summary: Emma tries to find a present for Henry's birthday and ends up owing a favour. I've had a few requests to continue this so will do my best, not sure where it will end up but tis about the journey right? Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

The thing was Henry's birthday. What to get him? What did you get a boy like that? Emma had never been good at this sort of thing and this was proving more difficult than ever. The shops in Storybrooke were limited and so far, her search had turned up nothing, the only place left was Mr. Gold's pawn brokers. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open; the familiar bell rang as the wood pushed the clanger. Mr Gold looked up and gave her one of those creepy half smiles of his.

"Miss Swan." He said with a nod, "Now what brings you here today dearie?"

"I'm looking for something." She said, taking a quick glance around the cramped shop.

"Oh?"

"It's Hen-"

"Ry's birthday. Of course." he said, finishing the sentence for her, "You're struggling to find him something?"

Instead of saying the first thing that came to her head, which was 'no shit' she said, "I've looked everywhere."

"I'm hurt you thought to try here last." Emma didn't think he looked that hurt. She turned away from the neat man and gazed down into the glass display cases. There were the most random things in it that she'd ever seen. Everything from a china tea set with a chipped mug to a collection of globes. Her eyes passed over an ornate dagger, pretty but not the ideal gift for a ten year old. And then she saw it, behind Mr Gold, hung on the wall, was a beautiful painting. "That look of wonder isn't for me surely?" he said turning around to follow her gaze. "Ah, that."

"It's perfect. How much for it?"

"For that? Oh I think you can have that, seeing how it's going to our delightful boy." Mr. Gold said. Emma's eyes narrowed, he never gave anything away for free and they both knew it. "Let's just say, you'll owe me a favour when I need one."

"I don't know-"

"Where else are you going to find such a perfect gift? It'll not be anything major, just a small favour, and what's a favour amongst friends eh dearie?" he said. Damn if he didn't make a good argument. She knew it wasn't a good idea and that Henry wouldn't approve. She sighed and looked back at the painting showing Snow White and Prince Charming walking hand in hand through a woodland path.

"All right." She said with a nod, "You win."

"Perfect." he said, his voice a purr. He turned and pulled the painting from the wall, "I'll even wrap it for you. His deft hands pulled brown paper around the painting and he tied it off with string. Mr Gold handed her the painting with a smile on his face. "Would you be able to deliver this too?" he asked. "It doesn't count of the favour you owe."

"Of course." She said taking the bright coloured envelope from him, "Thank you." She said. he nodded and she turned to leave the shop, wondering what she'd gotten herself in to.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat under the wooden sand hut waiting for Henry. The painting and Mr Gold's card on her lap, the wind tore through the little hut and she shivered, she must be mad, going along with him like this. The present she'd got him was only going to make things worse but there was something about it. She'd not been able to leave it in the shop and really, what harm was there in giving the boy a painting. The lad had his issues but his heart was in the right place and besides, it really was a beautiful painting.

She looked up as footsteps approached her and smiled as Henry stomped through the sand, "Happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks." He sat beside her, "I don't have long. Regina's throwing a party for me and she'll get mad if I'm late."

"That's okay. I got something for you." She said, handing him the packaged gift and the card. He smiled at her, "Well go on, open it." Henry pulled on the bow string that Mr Gold had so carefully tied, the string sprang away from the paper as though it had a life of its own and was desperate to get away. He pulled open the brown paper and lifted the painting from the wrapping. He flipped it over and Emma was pleased to see his face light up. He examined the painting with intense scrutiny before turning to her and smiling.

"This is lovely, where did you find it?"

Emma handed him the card she'd held back; he took it with a frown. He opened it and gave it a brief look over, "You got this from his shop didn't you?" he asked.

"There was nowhere else." Emma said, "I looked everywhere to find something for you and that was the only thing I could find."

"What did you pay for this?" Henry said.

"I'm not telling you that! It's a gift!"

"You don't want to owe him anything; he has ways of making you do things you don't want to without you realising." Henry said.

"So where are you going to put it?" Emma asked, keen to avoid the subject.

"I don't know. I don't think it'll go well in Regina's house. I can keep it with the book!" he said all of a sudden. "I'll show it to Mary Margaret. I'm sure she'll love to see it." Emma nodded at the boy's enthusiasm; he was a good kid, if a little odd. The thought of her owed favour drifted through her mind and she shivered, Emma knew Henry was right, Mr Gold did have a way of getting people to do things they didn't want to. She pushed the thought aside, resolving to cross that bridge when it appeared. "I have to go, Regina'll go mad if I'm late. We should meet about Operation Cobra soon." He said with a smile.

"Sure Henry," Emma nodded, not sure whether she was helping by going along with it or not.

"Oh, and thanks." He said, throwing his arms around her. Emma patted his back and returned his embrace. He released her, gently placed the painting in his rucksack and scampered off, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, she was washed, dressed and standing on the doorstep of Amelia Cunningham's house. Amelia invited her into the living room and sat opposite her, a warm mug of tea in her hands.

"Tell me what happened?" Emma said, taking her own mug of tea.

"I was up on the third floor, washing my hair," Amelia had the most beautiful golden locks Emma had seen, she was sure it was long enough to reach the floor when it was unpinned, "when I heard glass being smashed down here."

"What did you do then?" Emma asked.

"I was so scared. I called your department and just cowered up on the third floor until your deputy got here. The door was open so he walked in and called my name. He must have scared the thief off because when he came in there was no one here." Amelia said.

"You did the right thing." Emma said placing her hand on Amelia's, "We'll catch whoever did this. Have you any clue what's missing?" Amelia shook her head.

"I was waiting for you to get here before going into the other rooms. In case you wanted to look for finger prints or anything."

"Shall we go have a look then?"

Amelia nodded before setting aside her tea; she arose and led Emma through to what could only be described as a parlour. It would have been a well presented room had the window not been smashed and the curtains ripped down. There were heavy boot-prints on the carpet and Emma nodded, it shouldn't be too hard to catch this guy, those prints alone were enough to give the thief away. "Take a good look around and see if there is anything missing." She said while scanning the room.

The china in the cabinets had been left untouched, there was not a speck of dust on any of the fine items, Emma knew then why she'd never seen Amelia out before, she must spend her time on this collection. "It's my jewellery box." She said from behind Emma. Amelia had opened one of the large drawers, which was conspicuously empty. "I've always kept it right here."

"What did it contain?" Emma asked, walking around the long oak table to get to her.

"All of my mother's jewellery, everything she'd ever brought or been given, even her wedding set. There were the bits she'd brought me too, a diamond ring that belonged to my grandma and let's see, a couple of old necklaces too." She said.

"Who knew where it's kept?" Emma asked. It seemed obvious to her that this box was what the thief was after, nothing else had been touched.

"Not many… I can write a list for you if that will help?" Amelia said.

"Perfect. Do you have any pictures of the contents?"

Amelia shook her head, "My mother despised photographs and I'm not one for going out the house, it's far too open out there. I can draw them for you though." Emma took another look round and spotted the room was full of paintings.

"Did you do these?" she asked.

"Yes, I have to keep myself busy somehow." Amelia replied, "I'll have the pictures bought to the station tomorrow morning."

"Brilliant, thank you." Emma said, "I'll speak with you again in the morning." She added; keen to be on her way. Amelia nodded and showed her to the door, she shut it gently behind her with a forbidding click. There was something odd about the whole place and she was glad to be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Emma stumbled out of bed, dressed and prepared herself for another day at the station. She was pondering the events of the previous evening as she strolled through the kitchen. "Good Morning." Emma jumped, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Morning Mary."

"What time did you get in last night?" she said with a frown. Mary turned as she spoke and poured her friend a large mug of fresh coffee.

"There was a break in at Amelia Cunningham's place; I don't even know what time I got back." Emma said taking the coffee and heaping three sugars into it, the energy would do her good.

"Oh, that's such a shame, who would want to do such a thing to that poor girl?" Mary said leaning against the counter with a mug of her own. Emma frowned.

"You not at work today?"

"School holidays."

"Of course, I thought Cunningham was a bit odd but yeah, shouldn't be too hard to find who did this, she said she doesn't get that many visitors and only a few people know about what was taken." Emma said, stifling a yawn.

"She's a painter and she doesn't go out."

"Ever?"

Mary shook her head as she sipped her coffee, "I think I've seen her out the house twice, both times for funerals, once for her grandma's and once for her mothers. I think she is agoraphobic. Did you see her paintings though?"

"Yes, I brought one yesterday for Henry's birthday." Emma said finishing her coffee.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Mr Gold's pawn shop."

"Where else." Mary said with a shrug.

"I should go."

"I've got a load of marking to do, may be the holidays but I've still got things to be getting on with." Mary said. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Emma said before heading to the door. It was a short drive to the station; the place was empty when she got there. She scooped the mail up and crossed to the small kitchen, flicking on the machine so she could make more coffee, these late nights really didn't agree with her anymore. She yawned as she waited for the machine to finish its processes. Once she had her coffee in hand, she sat at her desk and flicked through the mail; two junk letters and another about the delights of CCTV. She put that to one side before binning the rest.

The rest of the morning was uneventful as she wrote up her initial report about the break in, she was half way through when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and in walked a cabbie; "I have a package for you here." he said dropping it on her desk.

"Thanks." Emma said eying the brown envelope. The cabbie took his leave and she opened the package, inside were several sketched pictures of jewellery pieces and more importantly; a list of names, it was to this she turned her attention now.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a short list, Amelia had said it would be and it was no lie; there were four names, written in her flowing swirly handwriting. The names were; Ruby, Leroy, Archie Hopper and, surprise, surprise, Mr Gold. The list of people seemed a bit random, Emma couldn't help wonder how these people had come to know about the jewellery box, it was something she'd have to ask Amelia about next time she paid her a visit. For now, it was enough to find these four people and discuss what they knew, if anything. At least she knew where to find most of them.

Emma shoved the drawings of the jewellery back inside the envelope with the list and pushed back from her desk, it was going to be a long day. She was about to leave when she heard the door bang open, in walked Regina. "Sherriff." she said.

"Can I help you?" Emma said, biting back the sigh that threatened to escape her. Now was not a good time, she had enough work to do as it was.

"I heard about the burglary up at the Cunningham's, have you found anyone yet?" she said placing her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Not yet, though I have a few people I need to question, I was on my way to do so when you came in. Was there anything else?"

"Did you get Henry that painting?"

"Yes, for his birthday. I thought he'd like it as it's similar to the books he reads. Is that a problem?"

"A card would have been enough. I don't think it appropriate for you to send him gifts like that; we don't want to confuse him any more than he already is." Regina said, glancing over the papers on Emma's desk.

"Well, done is done, I'll try remember for the future, now if you'll excuse me, I've got some people I need to find." Emma said, doing her best to brush off Regina's words.

"See that you do." She said, turning away from Emma and striding out the door. Emma let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. She threw the envelope down on the desk and poured herself another coffee; it was cold. Emma drew a couple of deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. It wasn't easy, she was still seething when she left the station, who did she think she was anyway? Henry had loved the painting and that was more important than that woman's opinions and wishes. Emma just wished she could keep them to herself, how a woman like that knew what an eleven year old wanted and how to look after him was beyond her. These thoughts followed her to her car and on the drive through town too. It was only when she pulled up in front of the café that she was finally able to banish them. She could see Ruby at the cash register so she let out a sigh, got out the car and went into the restaurant, unsure what she'd learn when she was inside.


	6. Chapter 6

The Painting 6

The small diner contained a moderate crowd for lunchtime, Emma tucked herself into one of the side booths and waited for Ruby to come over and take her order. It took a while but Emma didn't mind, what she had to do wasn't a job she was looking forward to.

"What can I get you Sherriff?" Ruby said as she walked over.

"Just coffee, bring yourself one too, I need to ask you a couple of things." Emma said pushing her hair back from her face.

"Anything serious?"

"I doubt it but still, it may take a while." Emma said, she did her best to smile but knew it looked weak. Ruby nodded and walked off, she returned after a moment carrying two mugs of hot coffee.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ruby said, her delicate eyebrows raised, it made her the picture of innocence, quite at odds with the short skirt and heavy make-up she wore.

"How well do you know Amelia Cunningham?"

The look on Ruby's face was a picture. "I've been visiting her for years; her mother was a great friend of Gran's so we spent a lot of time together. Is she ok?" A frown finally crossed her brow at the question.

"She's fine, she was broken into and a box of hers was stolen."

"Her jewellery?" Emma nodded, "People have heard rumours about her having a monster stash of jewellery in the house, there were a few pretty bits there but nothing major, I knew where she kept it of course but that was it." Ruby said.

"You say people knew about it?" Emma said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, in the way they know you're from out of town and that Mary Margret has a thing for David. It's all just speculation and you know what happens with that."

"It gets blown out of context."

"Exactly and then people think it's more than it is. I'm not surprised someone went for her house to see if they could find it." Ruby said with a shrug, "I bet she's a nervous wreck too, she isn't one for company, or the outside world for that matter."

"She seemed shaken but fine other than that. So, just for the record, where were you last night? Amelia gave me a list of people who knew where the box was kept and you're the first on it." Emma asked, it seemed surreal asking this of Ruby.

"I was working last night."

"At three am?"

"I was home asleep at that time, ask Gran." Ruby said.

"I will, thanks Ruby, you've been real helpful." Emma said draining her coffee. "Is your Gran here?"

"Sure, she's in the kitchen. I'll go get her if you like."

Ruby got up and almost skipped behind the bar, moments later she reappeared with her Gran behind her. "Can I help you?" she asked, "Make it quick, we're busy."

"I need you to confirm the whereabouts of Ruby at three am last night." Emma said.

"At home, with me, we shut at one as usual, cleaned up and were done and asleep by half two." She said, looking Emma up and down, "Anything else?"

"No, that's fine, thank you for your help." She said. Emma handed Ruby money for the coffees before leaving. One down, three to go!


	7. Chapter 7

The air outside the diner was stifling, in the short time Emma had been in there, the temperature had risen, making the day stuffy, difficult to breathe. She drew in a lungful of humid air and sighed, where on earth was she going to find Leroy on a day like today? She crossed to her car, fumbled for her key before getting in. So, with no clue on finding Leroy, she was left with Archie Hopper and Mr Gold. Archie it was, Mr Gold could wait, she didn't fancy another encounter with him just yet. Emma turned the key and drove the short distance to his office.

The door was open so she walked straight in. Archie was sat behind his large desk, he looked up and smiled as she closed the door, "I've been expecting you sheriff." He said putting aside his pen and closing his ledger.

"You have?"

"Yes. I presume you're here regarding Amelia?"

"That's right." She said with a nod

"Please, take a seat." Emma did so, unable to say no to his kind demand.

"How do you know about Amelia?" Emma asked.

"She called me this morning and told me. She has a very nervous disposition and I have treated her on and off for many years. I can't go into the details of such but you can understand that after so many years, we've developed a good relationship." Archie said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes of course."

"You're going to ask me where I was last night." Emma nodded her head, she shifted her weight in the chair, "I was sleeping. Last night I walked Pongo, reviewed some of my files before going to bed at my usual time of ten pm. I slept through the night." Archie said.

"Do you have anyone who can support this?" Emma said, scribbling a note into her little pad.

"I'm afraid not. I live alone… unless you can speak to dogs of course." Archie said, a small smile creeping onto his face. Emma pushed her hair out of her face and smiled back.

"That is somewhat beyond me I'm afraid."

"Is there anything else I can do for you? I've a client coming in shortly and need to get this place ready." Archie said, sitting forward once more.

"No, I'll be in touch. If you remember anything please, give me a call. Any scrap of information would be useful." She said getting up.

"Of course."

"Thank you for your time."

"Anything to help a friend." He said. Emma left the practice, heading back to her car. She was convinced Archie knew nothing about what had happened, he was a nice enough guy, if a little odd for her tastes. She sat thinking for a good long moment, she still didn't feel like talking to Mr Gold yet, which left Leroy. She could try his flat, and the hospital where he worked as a janitor in the hope that he may be at either of those places.


	8. Chapter 8

Leroy wasn't at work, nor was he in his flat or in the local pub either. He could be anywhere and Emma was fast running out of time to look for him. The sun was beginning to sink behind the trees and the stuffy air was becoming oppressive. A storm was on the way, at least she hoped it was, even a breeze would be welcome. She found herself back on the high street parked in front of Mr Gold's pawn shop. She left her car and walked over to the door, it was open so she let herself in.

"Back so soon?" Mr Gold said looking up from behind the counter. Was it only yesterday that she was here?

"I need to ask you a couple of questions, do you have a minute?"

He gestured around the empty shop, "I'm all yours."

"It's about Am-"

"Amelia being burgled, yes I know. Tragic…" Emma sighed and put her hands on her hips, was there anyone who didn't know about this? "Do you want to know my whereabouts last night? I have a perfect alibi. I was visiting Jefferson on the other side of town."

"I see." Emma said with a nod. She turned from Mr Gold and scanned her eyes over the glass cases in the shop. They were packed with trinkets and trifles of all shapes and sizes. All of them were placed just so they hit the light in the right way, the glittered and gleamed for the world to see. There was not a speck of dust to be seen in the cluttered shop and that in itself was a small miracle. It was as she paced by the jewellery cabinet that something caught her eye. "Are these new?" she asked pointing at one of the pieces.

"Yes, they were brought in this morning, why?"

"Who brought them in?"

Mr Gold made his way to the cabinet and scanned what she was looking at, "Short scruffy fellow, was first thing this morning, seemed in a bit of a rush, don't remember his name though." He said looking down at the pieces of jewellery.

"These are the pieces belonging to Amelia." Emma said, she pulled the envelope out of her pocket and showed the pictures to Mr Gold, "She gave me these earlier."

"Yes, she's quite the artist." He said gesturing to the other paintings within the shop. He took the images from Emma and looked over each one. Sure enough, the matched the items in the case. "Well, if these do indeed belong to Miss Cunningham, I shall see them returned." He said.

"No, I need to take them in for printing." Emma said.

"Oh?"

"Wouldn't want to destroy any clues we may find from them would we." she said

"Of course not." He said, that sickly sweet smile of his creeping onto his face. "Do you want them now?"

"I'll send a couple of the guys to pick them up in an hour or so," she said with a shake of her head.

"In that case, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you." Emma said before heading for the door. Once out, she let out a sigh and headed for her car. At least she'd found the jewellery!


	9. Chapter 9

It was time to find Leroy. It would be no easy task, although Storybrooke wasn't a huge place, there were plenty of hiding places he could hole up in and then there was the surrounding woodland as well. If he'd decided to go on the run then he could be anywhere. Emma pushed her hair back from her face and took a deep breath, it was pushing towards sunset, her stomach let out a monstrous growl and she smiled despite herself. Maybe it was time for a break, some food would go down well and it would give her time to think about what she'd learned that day. She turned her car around and headed for home.

She knew as soon as she opened the house door that Mary Margaret had visitors however she should have known who it would be. "Hey Emma." Henry's voice called as she shut the door.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" she asked as she paced to the counter and poured herself a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee.

"I heard about Amelia, have you found anything yet?" he said.

"Not yet." Emma said shaking her head; it still amazed her how fast news travelled in small towns. She placed her notes on the counter before turning to face her son. His guileless face made her smile and she wondered again how she'd ever managed to give him up in the first place. He glanced down at her papers.

"It wasn't Leroy." He said.

"Oh?"

"How do you know that Henry?" Mary Margret asked, a slight frown crossing her face.

"He was with Regina last night. I heard them talking, I couldn't make out the words but they were discussing something. I couldn't get close to hear it properly either." He said.

"You were eavesdropping?" Mary Margaret said, the frown deepening, "I can see you're picking up Emma's bad habits." She said.

"Hey." Emma said, casting a look of outrage at her friend, "She's right though, you shouldn't spy on people, leave that to people like me. So, you're saying Leroy was with Regina last night." Henry nodded, "I'll have to drop by and ask about that."

"No you can't, then she'll know I've been spying."

"But I haven't been able to find Leroy all day." Emma said.

"We could all try look for him tomorrow, if we don't find him, then you can talk to Regina but not before. I don't think she'll like me spying." Henry said, pulling a face. Emma knew deep down that he was right; Regina would make it more difficult for her if she knew Henry was picking up bad habits from her. She made it tough enough as it was.

"All right." Emma nodded, "But you have to promise me that you won't cause a fuss if we don't find him." She said. Henry nodded.

"I promise."

"Good, now, you want to catch a bite to eat?" Emma asked, "I'm starving."

"I've a pie in the oven, you're welcome to stay too Henry." The lad nodded and they all smiled, to Emma, pie sounded like heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

It took all morning to find Leroy and when Emma finally did catch up to him, he was passed out cold on the park bench. He smelt as though he'd not been home for a few days and his clothes were filthy, covered in all sorts of muck and grime. His trousers looked as though they'd been soaked and then dried out, sort of crispy in appearance. Emma didn't think he'd been that down on his luck but it certainly looked otherwise. There was an empty plastic bottle of cheap cider at the side of the bench and she couldn't help wrinkle her face up as she looked down at him.

"Hey! Leroy!" she said, daring to prod his shoulder. "Wake up." The slumbering tramp muttered something and tried to swat her hand away. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay officer, I'll get moving." He said, his voice slurring and foggy with sleep.

"No Leroy, it is the sheriff but I need to talk to you about something else, now we can either do that here or we can do it at the station. It's up to you but make your mind up quick." She said shoving her hands on her hips.

"Emma?" he said sitting up. He placed a dirty hand on his forehead and moaned. "Is there coffee at the station?" he asked.

"Yes, and a shower too." She answered indicating his dirty clothes.

"Whoa, must have been a good one!" he said, his voice sounding as though he'd swallowed gravel. Emma raised an eyebrow as she watched Leroy bring himself round a bit more. "I'm sorry sheriff," he said.

"No you're not, just get yourself together."

An hour later, Leroy was sat opposite her at the station, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, his fourth one since arriving, and smelling a little better than when she'd found him. "So what's all this about Emma?" he said.

"I need to know where you were two nights ago."

"Pff, good luck with that one sister, I've been drinking solidly for four days, I can barely remember anything." He said with a snort. Emma could well believe him too, the state she'd found him in.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you, Amelia Cunningham was broken into two nights ago and some valuable items were stolen from her home. You are one of four people who knew where these things were kept so I need to know where you were. I don't care how much of a bender you've been on." Emma said trying to keep her voice level as she spoke. She knew she was failing but he'd need a better excuse than that one to get him off the hook.

"Who the hell would want to rob that girl?" Leroy said with a frown.

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd be able to help me out on that one." Emma replied folding her arms over her chest. "I know you were with Regina the other night as well so don't give me crap about being drunk, I want some answers." Emma said. She watched Leroy's face pale and he swallowed hard. Hearing this was going to be good!


End file.
